Sister Sakura
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Sequel to 'Father Kakashi'. Sasuke was fed up. The rules of Family Day kept changing, and he was running out of people to think of as family. Tons of Team 7 fluff.


Sister Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is the sequel to Father Kakashi, making it the third in the trilogy of "family day stories". So, if you haven't read Brother Naruto and Father Kakashi, then I suggest you go do that before you read this one. I've had this story written down for awhile, I've just never gotten around to typing it. I hope you all enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke felt frustrated. Actually, frustrated was an understatement. Sasuke felt _furious_. Yet again Family Day came strolling around the corner, and once again the rules were changed. This time, you could only bring _female_ members of your family.

The Uchiha wanted to scream.

Why couldn't they just keep the damn rules the same? Did they think it was festive or something to change them every year? Well, it wasn't. Not in Sasuke's mind at least.

Anyways, back to the point. No female that wasn't an Uchiha had ever been important to him before, so he was at a loss. Earlier, he stormed out of the classroom and was now lying in Shikmaru's favorite spot, doing Shikamaru's favorite hobby. (Since Shikamaru was at Family Day, Sasuke had the place all to himself.) It turned out that cloud watching was quite interesting.

"Umm…" A girl's presence made itself known. Sasuke turned his head to see a certain pink-haired kunoichi. He recalled spotting, out of the corner of his eye, a pink blur follow him out the door of the Academy.

"What do you want?" he asked in annoyance, turning his head away from her.

Wincing at the coldness in her crush's voice, Sakura gathered up her courage and lay down next to him. He tensed and scooted over a few centimeters, but didn't object.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you leave?" she asked quietly.

"Do you really have to ask?" he grumbled. "I have no one to bring, as usual."

Sakura swallowed, biting back the tears that wanted to spill. "Are you telling me that there's no female, not one that you like even a little? No girl you think of as a friend?"

"Exactly," he mumbled, glad she finally understood. He was about to shoo her away when he heard a choking sound, like someone was trying to stop weeping. Glancing over at his pink-haired companion, he was surprised to see crystalline tears sliding down her smooth cheeks. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She adruptantly sat up, the amount of tears increasing, looking like he just slapped her. "Do you really not know?"

When all she received was his blank stare, she bowed her head and smiled sadly.

"I…I didn't know you hated me that much, Sasuke-kun. I always knew that you didn't love me, and that you probably never would, but…I thought that at least, you liked me as a friend…as family…"

Sasuke stared at the kunoichi, mouth agape, and for the first time in a long time, he was speechless.

"At first, I simply had a crush on you. But when we were placed in Team 7 and as I got to know you more, I started to love you. I don't mean like a lover, but as a sister loves a brother." Sakura's voice dropped to a whisper. "I feel the same way about Naruto. You and him both, you guys mean the world to me. You two are the siblings I never had," she finished quietly.

Sakura glanced over at her stoic teammate, hoping he would be affected by her heartfelt words. However, his obsidian eyes were as cold and emotionless as always, like he hadn't even heard a word she said. (You're probably thinking what a cold-hearted bastard he his, right?) She sighed and bowed her head again, biting back the warm tears that were welling up in her eyes.

A warm, bandaged hand grabbed her own, and she allowed a gasp of surprise to pass through her lips. The Uchiha's grip was surprisingly gentle; she expected it to be tight and painful. Turning her questioning gaze upon him, she felt him gently tug her to her feet.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you-"

"I'll escort you back to the Academy. I'm sure the person you brought is worried about you," the stoic boy replied.

The kunoichi allowed Sasuke to guide her to the Academy, for she was too caught up in her own mixed emotions to control where her feet dragged her. A blush tinted her cheeks at the thought that Sasuke was holding her hand. However, she couldn't shake from her mind how he had seemed to completely brush off what she said. She knew he was unfeeling and cold a lot of the time, but she expected to get at least a little reaction from the Uchiha.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke released her hand. They were in front of the door to Iruka's classroom. She expected him to leave her now; after all, his escorting job was done.

Instead, Sasuke opened the door, stepped through, and motioned for her to follow. After a moment's hesitation, she stepped through after him.

All eyes were on the two of them. Sakura shifted nervously, not used to the attention. She tried to move over to where Naruto was sitting, because after all, he did bring her. Sasuke, seeming to read her thoughts, gestured for Naruto to come over to him. He whispered something to the blonde-haired boy and Naruto nodded.

Then, each boy uncharacteristically grabbing one of her hands, they pulled her to the front of the class. "This," the two boys said simultaneously, "is our sister, Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi felt her lips tug upward into a smile. She tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill; her tears of happiness. Her hands tightened on theirs. She already knew Naruto thought of her as a sister; he told her already. However, she thought that Sasuke hated her, or at least disliked her. Hearing it pass through his own lips that he thought of her as a sister, thought of her as family, filled her with incredible relief and joy.

Haruno Sakura always wished that she would be important to Sasuke, that he would be able to proudly present her on Family Day. Well, her wish was finally granted.

Kakashi and Iruka watched the trio with wide grins gracing their faces. "Well Kakashi, I got to hand it to you. All that lecturing about teamwork finally paid off."

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, "I only expected them to become friends, but they became closer than that. They became family."

"It's not only them," Iruka pointed out. "You're part of the family, too."

"I suppose you're right," Kakashi said, grinning wider under his mask. "It took awhile for us all to join the family, starting with Sasuke and Naruto as brothers, then I as the father, and finally Sakura as the sister. But in the end, we became one big happy family. However, we're missing a mother."

"Don't look in Kurenai's direction, or Asuma will be ticked," Iruka warned.

"You're right…hmm…how about Anko?"

"If you like the violent types."

"Hmm…we really need more women my age in Konoha."

Iruka chuckled. "Ah well. You guys seem to be just fine the way things are now."

"Yeah," agreed Kakashi," I love my family the way it is."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Special Thanks to CandyGirl999_

A/N: I'd like to thank CandyGirl999 for suggesting that I do one for Sakura, seeing as she hasn't gotten a turn yet to be part of the family. Well, I think this will just be a trilogy for now, unless someone would like me to do one for Itachi since he had a POV in "Father Kakashi". Thanks to all who reviewed on the past two stories and I would appreciate it if you could all read and review on this one! Thanks:D


End file.
